Lockdown
by Athyna DaughterofPosiedon
Summary: What if Cameron had been the one to get trapped in the cafeteria in Lockdown instead of Wilson? Camteen in the end.


**Disclaimer: Was Cameron the one in the cafeteria? No? Well, then I must not own House.**

Cameron's POV

I pushed open the cafeteria doors. I had just left Chase in an exam room, after giving him the divorce papers. I really needed some coffee if I was ever going to get home tonight. I was snapped out of my thoughts by a voice coming from the speakers. "We are on lockdown. Everyone is to remain in the nearest room, until further instruction." I groaned, and looked around. I noticed Thirteen looking at me from behind the glass divider. She gave me a small smile and a wave. I sighed, but walked over. After all, Thirteen's company was better than no company at all.

"Dr. Cameron," she said, giving me a nod.

"Thirteen," I said, mimicking her.

A few minutes passed, before she turned to me. "So…what do you want to do?"

"Truth or dare?" I asked, jokingly.

"Oh no. You don't want to mess with me." She pointed to herself. "Truth or dare queen at Newton North."

"Um, I was just joking. I'm sure we can find some way of stimulating an interesting conversation without resulting to a trivial game." She nodded, and we sat there for another minute or so in silence. I sighed, "Truth."

She grinned at me. "Why are you here. At the hospital I mean?"

I groaned. I should have known she'd ask that. "I came to try to get Chase to sign the divorce papers. He said he wouldn't until we talked. That's when I left. Truth or dare?"

"Hmm…" she looked at me, trying to decide which would be more dangerous. "Truth."

I scrutinized the woman before me. I didn't know much about her, so I didn't know what would embarrass her most. I decided to go off of what I knew. "How did your dad react when you came out to him?"

"He made me tea." At my confused look, she elaborated. "It didn't matter what I did. He always sat me down at the kitchen table, made me green tea, and told me he'd support me no matter what I did. Truth or dare?"

"Truth." I had decided to stick to truths, which were probably safer, for now.

"Are you dating anyone?"

I rolled my eyes. I remember being a kid and playing truth or dare with my friends. I always thought that that question was trivial, but assumed it would go away once I got older. No such luck. "No, I'm not currently dating anyone."

"Interesting, you added a time distinction to the question. That means you want to be dating someone."

"No! You've just been spending too much time with House. You're reading into this too much. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever had a threesome?"

"No." I widened my eyes.

"Really? But, you're bisexual," I exclaimed, before realizing what I'd said.

"You do realize what that means, right? It means I like both genders, not that I sleep with two people at once. Besides, you never asked if I'd had a foursome, truth or dare?"

My eyes got even bigger. "You've had a foursome?" I wasn't sure whether to be alarmed, or impressed.

"No, but you asked me two questions, so now I get to ask you two, you see why I was the queen."

I shook my head, exasperated. However, all I said was, "truth."

"You said you weren't dating anyone currently. Does that mean you will be?"

"Maybe…hopefully."

"Ahh…I see. You have a crush on someone." The way her face lit up, I knew she was making fun of me.

"Yes," I mumbled. Truth or dare?''

"Truth."

"When you and Foreman were together—"

She put up a hand and shook her head. "No, don't. If it were anything personal about either of us, it'd be weird. We're coworkers."

"That's the point, to find out something embarrassing. See, you pretend to be all open, but when it comes down to it you do this."

"Fine, I withdraw the answer, dare."

I decided that I'd been too easy on the woman in front of me. Surely she could handle more extreme dares. Besides, she needed punishing for backing out of the truth. "I dare you…to…" my face lit up as I thought of something. "I dare you, to show your breasts," I paused, making an odd pointing motion, "to House." Thirteen's eyes widened, and her mouth dropped open.

"That, that's the stupidest dare…have you ever played this game?" I raised my eyebrow. "No, see your dare is in the future, genius."

"Hey if you're saying you won't do it…" I trailed off.

"No, no. Of course I'll show my breasts to House, next week, or next year, because I'm honor-bound. Truth or dare?" She sounded so annoyed; I decided to give her a chance to get back at me. (It was a dumb idea)

"Dare."

Thirteen stared at me. "You're too much of a nice girl, Cameron. We need to let the bad girl out. I dare you, to go steal **one **dollar from the cash register. Right now." I stared at her, astonished. She couldn't be serious. She made an odd shooing motion with her hands, and I stood up. I walked over to the cashier, nervously. I managed to get the cashier to go make a grilled chicken sandwich. I looked back to Thirteen, who gave me a thumbs up. I managed to get the cash register to open, and took the bill, before the alarms went off. People woke up, and the cashier peeked at me from the doorway. I sheepishly put the dollar back, and backed away.

When I got back to the table, Thirteen was laughing her head off. "You knew about the alarms," I accused.

"I'm sorry. And I really haven't been playing fair. I never told my dad I'm bisexual."

"You didn't?"

"No. He also doesn't know about the Huntington's. I didn't want to burden him."

"So in other words, he comes ot visit his heterosexual, healthy daughter every year?"

"Sort of. He doesn't visit much."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's easier this way. Truth or dare?"

I grinned, slightly. "Truth." I didn't think I was quite ready for another one of Thirteen's cruel dares.

"Have you ever kissed a girl?" Her question surprised me, and I blushed.

"Once. In college. It was just after the final exams, and my friends and I got really drunk. I don't really remember it." Thirteen nodded her head, and I could tell she wasn't very surprised by my answer. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

I sat there for a moment, pondering. Then I realized something. "What's your name?" She stared at me, incredulously.

"Um, Remy. Remy Hadley. You're really gonna waste your truth on that?"

"Yes. I want to know your name, _Remy._"

She shook her head at me, as though I were being outrageously ridiculous. I didn't really blame her though. I mean, who asks what the other person's name is in a game of truth or dare? Me. "Truth or dare?" she asked.

"Truth." Yes, I was still afraid of her dares.

"How did you and Chase get together, at first?"

"Well, um, we slept together one time a while ago, when I, erm, got high on meth," I muttered the last bit, hoping she wouldn't catch it. No such luck.

"You took meth?"

"I, uh, yeah. We had this patient who was HIV positive, and he coughed blood in my face, and then I took the meth to try to loosen up a bit. Anyway, about a year later, Foreman made me realize that I shouldn't wait for a relationship, so I started a friends with benefits relationship with Chase, and from there, well, you know," I told her, shrugging. She laughed, and I looked at her, imploring.

"I'm sorry, I just can't imagine that any relationship started because you were high could end well. Truth."

I knew exactly what I wanted to ask her this time. "Have you slept with anyone at the hospital besides Foreman?"

"Nope."

"You haven't?"

"No. The only people I really know are Taub, who has a wife, House, who is infatuated with Cuddy, Cuddy, who likes House, Wilson, who just…no, Chase, who was married/dating you, and you, which wouldn't work for the afore mentioned reasons." I blushed a little at her implications, that, if I hadn't been with Chase, she would have tried to sleep with me. I recovered quickly though, hoping she wouldn't notice.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you regret kissing your friend?"

I blushed. "No, not really. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who was your first girlfriend?"

"Hazel something-or-other. We had a bunch of classes together Senior year. We ended up being in the same dorm in college, and our friendship just kind of evolved. We got into different med schools, though, and agreed that trying to keep up a long distance relationship while in med school was unrealistic. We still keep in touch, though.

"Oh. That's nice…I guess."

"Yeah. Truth or dare?"

"Dare?" My answer came out as more of a question. I was still a little afraid of her dares.

"I dare you…to…" she paused, considering her options. "Kiss me."

I turned my head sharply, to look at her. "What?"

"You heard me. Kiss me. You seem so confident, it should be no problem."

I stared at her. She had to be joking. She simply looked at me, eyes daring me to back out and risk being called a chicken. I was stunned, but I refused to back down. I stood up, walking over to her. She met me halfway. However, she didn't do anything. This was my dare, and if I wanted to back down, I could. The thing was, I didn't want to back down. I wanted this. Slowly, I put my hands on her hips, and drew her closer to me. She carefully snaked her arms around my neck, and I leaned up on my toes. I pressed my lips against hers, and she responded immediately. It wasn't passionate, or rushed, or anything like that. It was slow, and tentative. I pulled away, and looked at Remy. She still had her eyes closed, and she subconsciously licked her lips. At that point, all of my previous resolve crumbled, and I crashed my lips back into hers. She tightened her arms around my neck, and pulled me closer. This kiss was longer, and hungrier.

She pulled away. "Are you sure?"

I knew exactly what she was asking. I gave her another short kiss, before bringing my lips to her ear. "Remember that person I have a crush on?" I whispered. She grinned at me, and pulled me in for another kiss.

Third Person

"The lockdown is over. You may now leave," the voice said, over the speakers. Thirteen and Cameron stood up, and walked out of the cafeteria. As they were walking into the foyer, Cameron saw House, lounging by the counters. Cameron nudged Remy, and whispered something. Thirteen groaned, but started unbuttoning her shirt. As they walked past him, he looked at them, "Interesting night, huh?"

Thirteen pulled her shirt open, flashing him. House's eyes just about fell out of his head. "Interesting night," he repeated, stunned.

Thirteen and Cameron walked out the doors, Thirteen holding her shirt closed with one hand, and holding Cameron's hand with the other.

**A/N I was going to end with their kiss, but then I got the idea for Remy actually performing the dare. Hope you liked it.**


End file.
